


follow me down

by littlecupkate



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Criminal Doc, Criminal Wynonna, FBI Agent Dolls, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/pseuds/littlecupkate
Summary: "I don’t know," Wynonna took a step closer, "He’s got a bit of devil in his eyes. What are you going to do, Officer?"Based on a prompt from http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com (link to post in notes)





	follow me down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:   
> “Are you going to put me in handcuffs? Tell me how bad I’ve been? Punish me to the full extent of the law?”  
> “Stop it.”  
> “Make me.”
> 
> Link: http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/158039762123/a-villain-flirting-with-the-hero

Xavier Dolls could not forget the look the two criminals gave him when they saw him for the first time. He was not on duty at the time, in fact he was on medical leave. He just came into the store to pick up an engagement ring for his friend. The whole incident was a case of bad and worse luck. 

Dolls was at the tail end of his detox. He should not have had his sidearm but after Afghanistan he never felt safe going out of the house without it. Even if it made everyone one else a little less safe when he tried to point it with shaking fingers. They should have shot him. Those two were not known to tolerate threats. Instead, the woman’s eyes lit up in recognizance. She elbowed her partner and pointed to him. Doc Holliday, for at least the man’s name was known, smirked and nodded. Neither dared turn their back to him as they backed up but neither reacted like a thief should when a gun was pointed in their direction. 

"You might want to put the gun down, partner. Your hand ain’t steady enough to shoot straight. Wouldn’t want you to take out one of the civilians," 

"And the rebound looked like it could knock you right over," 

Both statements were true. All sides knew he would not actually take a shot. They still did not sound cocky. They sounded almost concerned. This whole thing was just wrong. 

"Feel better, officer," The woman shouted back as they both disappeared with their loot. 

 

Dolls spent the rest of his medical leave trying to place the two that seemed to _know_ and _care_  about him. 

 

He was not the one who identified her but the next time they met, Dolls had a name for both of them. Doc Holliday and Wynonna Earp. 

 

They weren’t as kind that time. 

 

"Look, Doc, we got the cute cop again," Wynonna could not manage an innocent look that she was trying for, "I don’t think I wanna mess him up," Once again, she was way too calm for a person with a gun aimed at her head. Especially since Doll’s hands did not shake this time. 

"Might not have a choice, Earp," Apparently they got the message that there was no need to hide their identities anymore, "You know how business like this goes," 

"I don’t know," Wynonna took a step closer, "He’s got a bit of devil in his eyes. What are you going to do, Officer?" 

"Agent-"

"We must have moved up on the food chain,"

Wynonna laughed, "Well? Question still stands. What are you gonna do to us? Going to try to put us in handcuffs? Tell us how bad we’ve been?" 

"Punish us to the fullest extent of the law?" Doc also came a bit closer. 

"Stop it. Stay right there!" Dolls was used to mocking from criminals but usually they did it while they were getting away. 

Wynonna and Doc looked at each other as if they were seriously thinking about it. Doc took a step forward, "Make us," Dolls’s finger twitched and the teasing look was replaced by a dark, dangerous one. 

Wynonna stepped back to give Doc a clear shot. Dolls grunted as the bullet tore through his kneecap and he fell to the ground, "So much for not messing him up," Wynonna actually sighed and took her scarf to tie it around Dolls’s leg. Of course, she kicked his gun away first. Wynonna turned her back and went back to Doc. She frowned, he shrugged and offered Wynonna his elbow. 

Doc tipped his hat at Dolls, "Sorry ‘bout that," 

They both strolled away but before they were out of his eyesight, Wynonna turned back, "Feel better, Agent!" 

As if it weren’t them who injured him. 

 

A fruit basket showed up _in_ his apartment. 

 

"Do you think this is a fucking game?" Dolls asked, when he came face to face with the thieves for the fifth time. He had his gun trained on them and they were smiling as if they were indulging a child. 

"You don’t?" Doc laughed out, "Why haven’t you shot us then?" 

"Just give me a reason," Dolls growled out, 

"We have," Wynonna took her own gun out in response to a dare Dolls did not realize he issued, "You don’t wanna hurt us, do you Agent?" A moment of hesitation was all she needed to prove her point and she tucked her revolver away before it passed, "No, you don’t," 

"You didn’t have a problem shooting me," 

"You askin’ for special treatment from a couple of crooks?" It was completely not okay that Dolls felt he was already entitled to that treatment. He decided to check if someone could develop Stockholm Syndrome without being kidnapped when he got home. 

"Don’t tease him, Doc. Don’t want to hurt his feelings," That should not have sounded so sincere. 

"What? I thought he would know his place in our hearts by now," Once again, the situation was getting away from him and he had no idea how to refocus, "I only shot him once. Shouldn’t that be a big blinking sign?" 

"Some people don’t understand that as an expression of love," Wynonna deadpanned. They started to bicker and walk away,

"Stop!" Dolls yelled, "Don’t move! Hands up!" 

They both looked back at him with disbelief, "No thanks," Wynonna said and started running. Dolls chased after the two but he still did not shoot. 

 

The next day a protein bar and a post-it note appeared on his kitchen counter:

_Feel better,_ Love  _W &D_

 

The notes and gifts did not stop coming. In fact they progressively got more expensive. He wanted to draw a line when they started to give him items they stole. Dolls knew that if he did not hand over the evidence he was becoming an accomplice but someone the thought of explaining the whole thing and ending the game seemed worse. 

 

Dolls managed to get cuffs on Wynonna. They ran and he gave chase, he still did not shot, but he did manage to tackle her. He had her and he could hear the sirens in the distance. Dolls had no idea what came over him but he made the snap decision to break her thumb, "Make it a good hit," He whispered then let her ‘struggle free.’ 

"Thanks, Xavi," Wynonna said before she punched him in the gut. 

 

When Dolls got home he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a few hours. Not even his family called him that, not anymore, and he was having a hard time remembering who else would use that name. Before he fell asleep he left a note back for the first time. 

 

_Wyn + Doc_

_You always did like to be the robbers best._

_Xavi_


End file.
